The New World
by LoveAkito
Summary: Ever wondered what would Malik be like in school? Malik goes to school and becomes friends with Bakura
1. You're Going To School

Disclaimer: hi people this is my first yu-gi-oh

_Disclaimer: hi people this is my first yu-gi-oh! fanfic please be kind! Thanx_

_Marik – good side_

_Malik – dark side (yami/whatever)_

**The New World**

_Chapter 1 – You're going to school_

Marik sat on his bed cuddling up to his pillow; he stared at the figure sleeping in the bed across from him with bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept all night he just watched his dark side sleep out of miss trust. He looked at his alarm clock as it rang to tell him to get ready for school. He then looked at his dark side still sleeping and threw the pillow at him

"get up!" Marik yelled and stormed out of the room in anger. Malik moaned and sat up rubbing his purple eyes

"what his problem?"

Malik eventually came downstairs and sat at the breakfast table, with Odion and Marik. He watched Ishizu cook for a while and then looked at his good side who was now staring at him from across the table.

Malik sighed and looked through the kitchen window from afar. They had moved to domino city a while ago as they felt this was right, although Marik was the tomb keeper he felt it was only right to protect the Pharaoh in life too, so he was like the Pharaoh living in Domino city and attending the same school. Odion set down his newspaper and looked at Malik

"You'll be attending school soon" He stated. Malik shot a look straight at Odion

"Malik will not!" he shouted

"Yes Malik will or Malik will go back to the shadow realm" Odion stated giving Malik a dominant look. Malik sighed and moaned for a little while and let it pass. Ishizu smiled and served the breakfast.

Malik sat on the couch and watched everyone hurry out the door

"There's food in the oven if you get hungry" Ishizu said and shut the door behind them all. The house was completely empty. Malik smiled. He closed his eyes until he heard a knock at the door, he moaned and answered it. There was a man in a uniform with a black box and a machine. Malik looked confused

"Ishtar?" the man asked. Malik nodded and the man handed him the box.

"Please sign" the man said and left as Malik finished. Malik stood there with the box confused. He shut the door and looked at it. He looked up at a camera in the corner of the room and smiled at it. Odion, Ishizu and Marik didn't trust Malik yet and couldn't stay home to keep an eye on him so they set up cameras around their home to keep an eye on him anyway. He opened the box to reveal a school uniform. It was identical to Yugi's in everyway. He didn't like it, it looked like he was cosplaying or something and it bugged him to think he would have to wear it. He sat beside the box and imagined what school must be like. Obviously he had never attended one due to his family inheritance. He tried to imagine what a building set on education would look like, Marik had said a few things but they were very vague so Malik didn't know what to expect. He looked at a letter that was also in the box, he specifically looked at the date, which was set for tomorrow. Malik sighed and put the box somewhere out of the way.

The next day…

Marik sat on his bed cuddling up to his pillow; he stared at the figure sleeping in the bed across from him with bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept all night he just watched his dark side sleep out of miss trust. He looked at his alarm clock as it rang to tell him to get ready for school. He then looked at his dark side still sleeping and threw the pillow at him

"Get up!" Marik yelled and stormed out of the room in anger. Malik moaned and sat up rubbing his purple eyes, the same routine every morning. Malik's mind eventually woke up and he realised he had to go school. He jumped out of the bed and got into the uniform. He sighed and looked in the mirror unhappy with what he was seeing; Marik walked up behind him and smiled

"You like?" he asked

"I look like a yugi fan girl" he moaned, Marik laughed and went downstairs. Malik finished getting ready and followed.

Odion stopped the car outside of a building, there were people about the same age as Malik stood outside the building laughing and chatting amongst them. Marik jumped out of the car and motioned for Malik to follow him. Malik and Marik walked down a path leading to the school entrance. He was lead to a room; Marik knocked on the door and yelled something at someone. Malik just looked at the door as it opened. A woman opened the door; she looked twice Malik's age. She looked Malik up and down and sighed

"What have you done?" she asked, Malik looked at her confused, he'd been here less than two minutes and he was in trouble? He thought.

"I'm new" Malik said and the woman's facial expression changed,

"Oh….your the new student!" she giggled "so sorry, a lot of children miss behave and I thought you might have" she explained. Malik smiled at her politely. The woman picked up a few things, asked Malik to follow her and wondered down the corridor. Lesson had begun as the bell went while they talked and walked. The woman stopped outside a classroom door and knocked on it

"This is your first class" she said and entered the room. Malik stood where he was and twiddled his thumbs a little; he always did this out of nerves. The woman came back out and pulled Malik into the classroom with her. Malik stood in front of the class while the woman explained who he was. He looked at the face wishing to see someone he knew when he noticed something, a head lay down on a desk, and the person's hair was white, like an albino. Malik sighed in relief, he knew him, Bakura, although they didn't get along very well at least it was someone.

The woman stopped talking and looked at Malik. Malik smiled at the class and said

"Hi" and smiled politely. The teacher didn't look too interested and just sat at his desk. Malik then looked back at Bakura; Bakura now had his head up and was looking at Malik in disbelief. Malik sat in front of Bakura and took what he needed out of his bag. He sat there for a few seconds until he felt someone poke his back, he turned round to see Bakura slumped in his chair. Bakura smiled and said "hi", Malik smiled back and said "hi" back. Soon after the teacher said they could go and ignored the class, Malik looked back at Bakura confused,

"That didn't last long" he said, Bakura looked back at Malik and smiled

"Its tutor, it lasts like 30mins tops," he explained "we have a free now" he said and packed his bag. Malik knew this was the spirit of the millennium ring due to his confidence and care free nature while in school. Malik shrugged it off and packed his bag. He threw his bag over his shoulder and began to leave the room

"Well don't wait for me!" Bakura yelled and ran after him. Malik stopped and looked at Bakura.

"Why should I?" he asked, Bakura caught up with him an sighed

"Because I'm your friend" he moaned and put his hands on his hips. The two walked past the woman Malik had met before, she had a worried look on her face watching them both.

_Disclaimer: ok! I'm going to stop there for today, more chapters will come later! I promise!_


	2. The Morning Of A Mad Man

Disclaimer: hey people sorry it took so long to update but I'm trying

_Disclaimer: hey people sorry it took so long to update but I'm trying!_

**A Whole New World**

_Chapter 2 – The Morning of a Mad Man_

It was a few months later and Malik had adjusted himself to school. Although he didn't have to adjust himself much as he wasn't be best behaved student there.

Malik and Marik lay sound asleep within their own rooms happily until the clocks struck 7:00am and I loud ringing could be heard from both rooms along with a lot on noise following. In the kitchen Ishizu looked up at the roof and Odion looking through the window to see a clock being thrown on the floor and smash into pieces. He sighed and went upstairs into Malik's room. He stormed in and stood before the bundle of bed before him. It looked like a bundle of dirty clothes. He threw the top duvet off to reveal Malik fast sleep spread across the bed like he had just landed from the sky. He sighed and poked Malik _(which I wouldn't say is a good idea)_. Malik grumbled slightly and lazily and slowly opened his eyes to see Odion.

"Get up" Odion said and quietly left the room. Malik sighed and lay back down on the bed until he heard Odion's voice yell

"Now!" Malik shot his head up and moaned loudly without actually making any sense. He got dressed into his uniform, used the bathroom and went downstairs for breakfast, as usual he was the last one downstairs as it took him a while to do his hair etc. He sat between Odion and Marik tiredly. He stared disappointingly at the bowl of fruits before him for his breakfast. He silently begged for someone to take him away from this fruit, when the door bell rang. Malik's eyes shot open and he ran towards the door. He threw open the door to see Bakura stood there yawning.

Malik laughed at Bakura and then smiled sarcastically.

"awww……can Malik come out and play?" he laughed. Bakura pulled an annoyed look and punched Malik in the chest. Malik heaved for a few seconds and told Bakura to come in. He then left Bakura waiting in the hall and went into the kitchen to excuse himself from breakfast. Ishizu looked at Malik annoyed

"what?!" Malik asked

"You mean Bakura is in the hall…?" she asked

"yes" Malik answered innocently

"…you mean the tomb robber is in out hall alone with pockets?" she asked looking at Malik like he was stupid. Malik stopped on the spot and thought about the stupid thing he had done.

"…so yeah, I'm going school" he said and left the kitchen embarrassed. He stood before the hallway watching Bakura pocket a few things waiting for him to notice his presence. Sure enough after a few second he did and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Malik head on and emptied his pockets

"sorry….but when your into it your into it right?" he asked and Malik just rolled his eyes and opened the front door

"I wouldn't know" he stated and motioned Bakura to get out. As Bakura smiled as innocently as a tomb robber would and walked past Malik as Malik rolled his eyes and took one of Ishizu's necklaces out of Bakura's pocket and placed it on the table.

"sorry" Bakura said as Malik shut the door when they were both outside.

_Disclaimer: yes I know it's short but I don't have the time I had when I first posted it…hopefully they will be longer next time._


End file.
